familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bishop (disambiguation)
A bishop is a person of authority in a Christian church. In particular, see also: * Bishop (Catholic Church) * Bishop (Latter Day Saints) * Bishop (Orthodox Church) People * The Bishop, pseudonym of convicted American extortionist John Tomkins Fictional characters * Bishop, a chaotic evil ranger in the computer game Neverwinter Nights 2 * Bishop, a character in Marvel Comics' X-Men books * Bishop, a character in the Alien series of films, played by Lance Henriksen * Charles Bishop Weyland, a character in the Alien vs. Predator film, played by Lance Henriksen * Bishop, the nickname and surname of the character played by Tupac Shakur in the film Juice * Bishop, a character in the 1993 computer game Ultima Underworld II: Labyrinth of Worlds * Bishop, a Fangire in the 2008 series Kamen Rider Kiva * Bishop, a character in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 * Elle Bishop, a character in Heroes played by Kristen Bell * John Bishop, a character in the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series * John Bishop, a gang leader in Fallout 2 * Hawkeye (Kate Bishop), the second Hawkeye, a member of Marvel Comics' Young Avengers * Lynette Bishop, a character in the anime/manga Strike Witches * Minnie Bishop, a character in Strike Witches * Wilma Bishop, a character in Strike Witches * The Bishop (Monty Python), a secret agent in a Monty Python skit * Bishop, the fourth Job Advancement of the Magician in MapleStory * "Bishop", a title given to religious/political leaders and army generals of the theological Kingdom of Holy Harmonia in the RPG series Suikoden, by Konami * Bishop, a character class for Bangaas in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and 'Final Fantasy Tactics A2'' * Bishop, a character class in the game Wizardry Education * Bishop's University in Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada * Diocesan College, also known as Bishops, a school in Rondebosch in Cape Town, South Africa Geography * Bishop Auckland, a town in County Durham, England. Colloquially known in the surrounding area as "Bishop". * Bishop, California, a city in the United States * Bishop, Georgia, a small town in the United States * Bishop, Texas, a small town in the United States * Bishop Island, Nunavut, Canada * Bishop Subbasin, a groundwater basin in the Livermore-Amador Valley, California, USA * Bernice Pauahi Bishop Estate, the largest private landowner in the State of Hawai'i * Bishops and Clerks, Welsh islets * Bishop and Clerk Islets, Australian islets Music * Bishop (band), an American hard rock band from Albany, New York * Bishop Lamont (born 1978), an American rapper * Bishop Allen, an American indie rock band * Bishop (American band), a Straight Edge hardcore band from Florida * The Bishops, British band * (James) Bishop, an American hip-hop artist Other fields * Bishop (artillery), British self-propelled artillery vehicle during World War II * Bishop (chess), a piece in the game of chess * ''Bishops'' (genus), a genus of Mesozoic mammals in the family Ausktribosphenidae * Certain birds of the genus Euplectes * A British dialectical name for the ladybug * Bishop is a form of mulled wine, characteristically made with port, sugar and spices. See also * Bishop's (disambiguation) * Episcopal polity